otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - June 2003
Cobb tired and emotional at celebration Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE03-1 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jun 05 18:03:58 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Guests at a celebration held by Admiral Cobb aboard his flagship HMS Invincible described the admiral as "tired and emotional" after the admiral gave the inhabited planet of Waldheim to the Sivadian people as a gift.Sources say the planet was conquered last week on the Admiral's orders, but no information has been forthcoming from the admiralty. It is, however, believed that the Navy's Formidable Squadron voyaged off into deep space last week on an exploratory mission.The Sivadian Government has made no official statement on Waldehim or on Baron Cobb's future in the admiralty for acting apparently without orders to subjugate another world. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Sinclair plans investment in Luna Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JUNE03-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jun 06 18:07:27 3003 DNALSI ISLAND, SIVAD - Reclusive multibillionaire Ashton Sinclair, who spends most of his time inside his heavily guarded palatial estate on Dnalsi Island in Regreb Bay offshore near Enaj, apparently has been so moved by the struggle and plight of troubled Luna that he wants to invest much of his fortune in the economic reconstruction of the Earth satellite.Sinclair's Specialist valet, Simms, told INN: "Master Sinclair wants to see economic balance restored to Luna, and is prepared to make significant capital investments to ensure that happens."When asked why Sinclair suddenly felt so generous with a fortune that's been growing for decades, Simms said, "Master Sinclair recently learned that he is suffering from a terminal illness. He wants his fortune invested so that it helps the people of Luna."Sinclair and his small entourage are expected to visit Luna in the coming weeks. E!RN: Sandwalker Strives for Starside Salvation Posted By: Bahamut Article: JUNE03-3 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sat Jun 07 16:45:07 3003 Ochremane Starleaper, wealthy entrepreneur and grandson of Stumppaw Sandwalker, announced today the intent to commission benevolent endeavor in the form of a hospital/rescue ship using the legendary vessel, the Minerva, which he purchased at auction. The Minerva, renamed the 'Esperance' to better suit its new role as a symbol of hope, will, "offer aid to whomever and wherever it is needed," said Starleaper. Starleaper plans to fund and operate the endeavor, and is holding a Q&A session on the New Alhiran landing pad on Demaria tonight around 9pm Concordance time. Those interested in becoming involved in the Esperance are invited to attend, as are the media, and anyone interested in getting more information. Starleaper also gave comment on the plight of the Gleaming Star nobles and said that he has a desire to open negotiations with the Nall government for passage into the Multiverse Nexus. It remains to be seen what the Nall will make of an offer that was first announced on a public network, nor what the reception from various world governments will be in acceptance of an independent hospital ship working in their space along side local medical vessels, but E!RN wishes him the best of luck in this endeavour. <>=- Stripetail Newscatcher -=<>=- E!RN Demaria -=<> E!RN: There is truth to your fiction, and fiction to your truth... E!RN: Leaper Loses Latitude - Causes Cometary Crash Posted By: Bahamut Article: JUNE03-4 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun Jun 08 15:07:57 3003 The citizens of New Alhira were today in a state of both shock and awe as the sapphire heavens of an otherwise peaceful Sunday afternoon were shattered by the startling sight of a large ball of fire burning though the overhead skies. Many denizens of the Demarian city were abruptly so shocked by the sight that they feared it was a reprisal of the failed asteroid-bombardment plan put into operation last month, only this time with a successful ending. However, they were quickly reassured by the prompt actions and kind words of New Alhira's local security that the object was in fact not an asteroid at all, was no threat to New Alhira, and was on a trajectory away from the city limits. It is believed that the object was in fact the DCV Star Leaper, registered as SSE-0303-AK6, which had been a frequent vessel to the New Alhira Starport for quite some time before submitting a flight plan for a quick orbital rendezvous with the DCV Esperance earlier today. The vessel had been witnessed by New Alhira Traffic Control to abruptly stop dead once it had passed through Demaria's upper atmosphere, before slowly succumbing to the planet's gravity well and falling back down to the surface, where it is believed to have spectacularly impacted somewhere within the Sand Mother Desert. There has been no word as to the condition of the pilot, assuming they somehow managed to escape the doomed ship, but initial estimations suggest that the pilot 'probably' didn't survive the combined effects of the vessel burning up during re-entry, or the subsequent impact that followed. An investigation is underway into the cause of the incident, but pilot error is assumed to be the most likely cause. "We checked him out on our scopes," stated one Rainsnout Startracker, an air traffic controller in New Alhira, "And only three of his systems registered as being online; Reactor, Computer, and Engines. We thought it was a system glitch or something, until the ship decided to land itself again. That's not a healthy way to fly ships." <>=- Stripetail Newscatcher -=<>=- E!RN Demaria -=<>E!RN: Inside every big problem is a small problem trying to get out. Anubis Missing Once More Posted By: Loki Article: JUNE03-5 Reported To: Luna Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Jun 08 15:56:48 3003 LunaEarlier this week, space farers and scientists alike found their curiousities ablaze as communication signals were recieved from an unknown vessel identifying itself as the CSVD Anubis filtered across the public communication channel. For two days, on regular intervals, the automated message from the unknown ship was broadcast, announcing its intentions to return to the Stellar Consortium Base Citadel. Astronomers, merchants, scouts, and curious bystanders awaited the ships arrival in Sol System with held breaths. Wednesday, when the vessel was determined to arrive, space lanes were clear and the communication channels quiet. To all, the CSVD Anubis appeared to be lost once more.Commissioned in the year 2613, the Anubis was lost on her maiden voyage to an unknown fate. Her records were closed in subsequent years, the ship considered a loss to the Vanguard Fleet. Until, that is, last monday when the vessel was heard from once more.Was it an elaborate hoax or a communications error in subspace? Whatever it was, the Anubis is once more lost to the shadows of time and space. Her crew forever remembered for their sacrifices and bravery in those early times of space exploration and service.-- E!RN: Esperance Emancipates Evacuee Posted By: Bahamut Article: JUNE03-6 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun Jun 08 16:00:11 3003 First word from space over Demaria is that the crew of the newly commissioned medical ship, the DSV Esperance, were able to recover the pilot of the ill-fated Star Leaper as he was ejected in a lightly pressurised Cargo Pod from the ship before it crashed into the Sand Mother Desert a short time ago. The recovered pilot, whose identity is being withheld, is in critical condition at this time, but he is alive and is believed to recover. Said Ochremane Starleaper, commander of the Esperance, "Our medical staff is doing everything in their power for him at the moment, hrmnnn, and we do expect him to recover. As for the cause of the accident, it is possible that a critical failure of the operating systems caused the crash, but that won't be known until an investigation. But right now, our only concern is the well being of the pilot." Starleaper closed with, "This is not the best way to begin an endeavour, but despite our bad luck, it is nice to know that we have a higher power on our side. For the pilot could have easily perished." Meanwhile, E!RN has learned that the investigation into the cause of the Star Leaper incident has been concluded just as quickly as it was initiated. Authorities within New Alhira have officially blamed severe pilot error as the cause of the event, and have stated that the danger it put New Alhira in could be brought up in a legal suit against the pilot with the news that he actually survived the incident. If the vessel had landed on top of New Alhira, the cost to property and loss of life would have been quite severe - however, it remains to been seen if the New Alhiran Government will actually pursue this option. The local director of New Alhiran Air Traffic did offer a statement to all pilots who intend to land on Demarian soil, however: "Piloting without Life Support is not good for your health." <>=- Stripetail Newscatcher -=<>=- E!RN Demaria -=<>E!RN: If you can't learn to do it well, learn to enjoy doing it badly. Comet-like object Collided With Luna Hours Ago? Posted By: Loki Article: JUNE03-7 Reported To: Luna Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Jun 08 17:41:36 3003 Astronomers on Luna and Antimone noted early this afternoon a celestial object encased in ice moving towards Saturn. Many have confirmed that the object was most likely a comet - one of millions still undiscovered in Sol System - that was pulled in by Sol's gravity well and narrowly missed the star and made a turn for the systems inhabitants.Study was taking place of the object by Echo Cluster Weather Institute on Antimone astronomers as the comet was to make a close pass with Luna before the object was lost to sensors. Meanwhile, on Luna, remote richter scales registered siesmic activity on the far side of the moon, suggesting that fragments of the comet may have found their way to the sattelites surface. Research teams will be dispatched to examine the comet's remains when the observatories open on Monday.More news to come as it happens.- Let the Scientists Work Posted By: Vateska Article: JUNE03-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Mon Jun 09 16:47:43 3003 A group of researchers at the Centauran Research Institue today directed the following message to those on Luna: "We trust that the geologists, chemists, and other scientists who travel across the Lunar surface to inspect the recent ice-related impact sites will take all necessary measures to prevent their equipment and handling from contaminating the samples. But we would like to entreat other citizens and visitors, who are untrained in these procedures but yet curious, to please refrain from traveling near these sites. Surely your scientists will soon collect their valuable information about the primordial ice of Sol system and relay to you many images and other findings. Respectfully, The Stellar System Fringe Object Astronomical Team, CRI Shalyaris" E!RN: Doctors Dismiss Jellyfish Jurisdiction Posted By: Bahamut Article: JUNE03-9 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Jun 09 17:25:27 3003 "Patronising" was one buzz word being spread around the research teams currently on Luna. "Condescending" was another, while utterly "Pretentious" was heard on more than one occasion, along with a myriad of other terms all basically pointing at the same opinion. But just what was the opinion that these words are being spun in relation to? Evidently, it seems that many of those involved in the Lunite expeditions and research projects currently surrounding the mysterious artefact - one which E!RN is currently not permitted to comment about - which crashed on the far side of Luna in the mostly abandoned Field of Dreams, are not too impressed with the recent statement by the Shalyaris Institute, finding it to be too 'egotistical' to their liking. Stated one excursionist: "As the euphemism goes, we don't swim in your toilet... I don't need to finish that. How the Centaurans conduct things on their side of the stars is up to them, how we do things is up to us, and we'll be damned if some all high-and-mighty Jellyfish is going to tell us to do our jobs." Another was a little more permissive: "While we understand the concerns the Centaurans have about this object, they would do well to remember that they are not the governing authority on scientific study in the universe, especially so outside of the Alpha Centauri system, and upon Lunite soil. The anti-Government faction known as "The Black Watch", who are petitioning for an isolated Luna free of non-Lunite influences, were quick to brand this recent Centauran comment as an example of 'outside manipulation', calling for a renewed campaign of isolation marches to establish Luna as a true Sovereign nation 'free from the binds of galactic politics'. However, while the sentiment between those near the crash site is clear, the mood in the Government remains vague at best, with some senators claiming that Luna would be 'considering the future of permitting Institute studies in it's space', while others claimed that the Government had no qualms with the Centauran government at all, branding this as a 'clash of academic opinions' that were 'better left outside of the political circle.' It seems therefore that Luna is content to let this difference of opinion be waged within the social groups that actually make a fuss over it, choosing to keep on good terms with the Centauran Government as a whole instead of making a political mountain out of a personal molehill. <>=- Felicia O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Obstacles are what you see when you take your eyes off your goal. Castori Launch Major Scientific Inititative Posted By: Hugh Article: JUNE03-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Mon Jun 09 21:06:01 3003 URSINIRU - The University of Castor today announced the creation of the Applied Starship Technology Development and Research Project, a joint venture between it and the Castori Technical Institute to research and produce theoretical equipment of various purposes for starships and star travel.The venture is estimated to be valued at 3-5 million niru and will be housed in the soon-to-be-launched CSS Menusa, a ship UoC president Erriakin Yinu describes as "the most technologically advanced science vessel in the galaxy, and one able to compete with any planet-based research facility."The Menusa -- named after an mythic Castori city akin in some respects to Terran Earth's Atlantis -- is a ship specifically designed for the ASTDRP, and houses a large research and development facilities capable of researching and building advanced projects. The laboratories' list of equipment include a mass spectrometer and electron microscope as well as various atomic and sub-atomic equipment. The Menusa and its equipment is estimated to be valued at about 1.5-2 million niru alone."We have built the most advanced scientific vessel in the galaxy," Yinu said, "And we will be gathering the brightest minds in numerous scientific fields to man her." Names of project leaders have not been released, though the list includes well-known graduates of both the UoC and CTI.Yinu says that a project list has yet to been finalized, but the crew will begin small and primarily upgrade the ship's systems with completed projects. The Menusa has facilities for biological, chemical, and physical sciences research, as well as equipment for archaeological, geological, and meteorological research. Former Foreign Minister founds IHO Posted By: Icarus Article: JUNE03-11 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jun 10 19:20:19 3003 Yevgeni Sergeytov, in a recent address to the Orion Arm, has announced the formation of the International Humane Organization (IHO). In his address, Sergeytov commended the success of OATO to free worlds occupied by the Nall, while at the same time condemning the actions of Baron Admiral Cobb. "Quite simply, such action is not to be deemed acceptable, for anyone, let along a member of a strictly defensive organization that has interest in peace, not war." Going on to suggest that such actions of conquest are not acceptable for anyone.Sergeytov also announced his request for others to join him in his cause and to the Sivadian government and OATO to allow an independant team, led by the former minister, to Waldheim to investigate their current conditions. Frogs Condemn Occupation Posted By: Colchek Article: JUNE03-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Thu Jun 12 20:18:36 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - In response to the recent news regarding Sivad's occupation of a newly discovered world known as Waldheim, Admiral Mrr'lato of the Maltarian Navy had this to say:"I find this action on behalf of our ally to be totally reprehensible. To take a world centuries behind us and establish themselves as superior rulers is without excuse. Each state of the Maltarian Empire joined us by their own free will, freely taking an oath of loyalty to their Highnesses, the Emperors. The same holds true with the Calzonites, whose technology is equal to that of 20th Century Earth, yet we honored their request to become part of our family. I demand that Sivad release this world immediately, lest the Maltarian Empire reconsider its membership in OATO."The Admiral did add, "Should the squadron that has occupied Waldheim be declared rogue by the Sivadian government, then we will offer our assistance as a member of OATO to bring these persons to justice for this atrocity." E!RN: Senate Schedules Metropolis Move Posted By: Bahamut Article: JUNE03-13 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Jun 14 07:51:41 3003 Having formed under the dark yet glory filled days that followed the liberation of Luna from the Guardian Fleet, the provisional government that is the Luna Senate - having remained intact throughout it's personal trail by fire of events - is finally planning to return to the traditional home of the original senate: Phoenix, Luna's capital city. Recently renamed from it's original denomination of Liberty to better portray the current Lunite spirit of proverbial death and rebirth, the city was axed as the center of Government following the Guardian Fleet occupation sixteen years ago (Alternate Dateline) in which Neidermeyer's Landing became the regional seat of power. However, with the fall of that regime, and the wish to rebuild the planet and return Luna to how it used to be, the Senate have finally decided that now would be the perfect time to return home. There, the Senate will find itself nestled against buildings and landmarks that have, quite remarkabley, suffered very little physical impact from the recent wars that have plaged the celestial home of the Lunite race, though has not escaped the financial impact that conflict left in it's wake. Such landmarks include the most dominating feature of the landscape, the Ministry of Intelligence building, while the LCAF Global Headquarters make up the final third of the 'big three' power houses. More commercial and tourist based attractions include the large Cybele Vantage Mall, and the more recently placed Phoenix Lake Arena, moved from G'ahnlo due to failing income and lack of attraction. Finally, the Phoenix International Spaceport provides Luna's key to the stars, acting as the headquarters for Luna's Air Traffic Control, and acting as the major port for both commercial and industrial shipping to the planet(oid). "It's an exiting prospect, and it'll be good to return home." stated Senator Loria Kuhs, "From there, we'll be restoring a part of Luna tradition that was quashed under the heel of Guardian Fleet oppression. We'll be able to plan ways of restoring Luna's economy from the heart of's commercial bloodline. It may take months, even years, to do so but at least we'll be doing it from where it deserves to be done /from/." The metropolis of Phoenix is, however, reportedly home to a large percentage of the anti-Government faction known as the Loyalist Eagles of Zion who - while very little else is known about them - are dedicated to the return of Colin Neidermeyer as President (or King, or Tzar, or Dictator, or Emperor, depending on his mood) and the restoration of the Guardian Fleet regime. This has some officials worried, as do the sightings of members of the Church of Sohora, who are believed to have no interest in Luna at all. However, in the face of such opposition, Loria Kuhs added: "We will prevail." The Senate is expected to move back sometime in the next week. <>=- Felicia O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Working to Restore Power. First Councillors to Visit Waldheim Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE03-14 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jun 14 12:22:15 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ 10 Dorling Street announced today that First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, leader of Sivad's Council of Equals, will travel to the world of Waldheim and meet with Waldheimer leaders, and plans to invite Sivad's surviving former First Councillors to travel with him. Waldheim has been under Sivadian rule for several weeks, following a disasterous first contact effort, though official reports make clear that Waldheimers have been thusfar permitted to manage their own affairs.Dorling Street spokesmen were unwilling to comment on the Waldheim situation, other than to say that Sir Fredrick was asking several other former First Councillors to accompany him, including Dame Amanda Ramlan, Wallace Marbury, and Athena Tralis-Andrews. Reading from a prepared statement, the spokesperson said, "First Councillor Chamberlain is obviously very concerned about this situation, and has been in consultation with the cabinet. We intend to discuss the possible path to increased cooperation and self-determination with the Waldheimer people." They declined to comment on the actions of Baron Cobb, the First Space Lord, or those of the Formidable Fleet.Regarding former minister Yevgeni Sergeytov, the First Councillors office replied that they are, "...Still considering the matter. Given Mister Sergeytov's chequered history and sour relationship with the Sivadian government, he may not be the best neutral observer. We have, however, instructed Sir Oliver Jermyn, our OATO Ambassador, to discuss this issue with the appropriate persons within the alliance."/Neville McNamara/ Four Corners Prepares Posted By: Stargazer Article: JUNE03-15 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Jun 14 14:57:44 3003 -=Corners=- All this week has been filled with high activity in the first village of Quaquan. Everyone available is preparing for the Lost MooseWay that takes place at the end of this month and only happens every five years. As most Qua children know, and we will cover now for those visitors to our planet who may not know, the Lost MooseWay honors the arrival of the first moose from Earth, two large bulls and four cows. They arrived via the last endangered species rescue ship sent to Earth in an attempt give those species of plants and animals a new chance for survival. The ship held many samples of Earth life, plants and animals, that could survive on Quaquan. These six moose represented the last known animals of this species on Earth and hold a special place in the history of the Qua on Quaquan and the success of the program to save Earth wildlife.After rescuing all the wildlife that was threatened on Earth, including the buffalo, eagles, mustangs and many plants important to our people, the moose were the hardest ones to obtain. Once released to the marshes at the foot of Atsehi Mesa, the moose made themselves at home in their new environment and thrived. For that we honor them with the Lost MooseWay, a time of celebration for all the Earth species that now survive on Quaquan. Like the Blessingway it takes days of preparation as food is readied, streets and villages are cleaned and the watch for the moose begins in the marsh below Atsehi. It is a time when youth, as well as adults, test their tracking and stalking skills as they lay in wait to be the first to spot the return of the bull moose to their traditional and first mating grounds. This is the time the Lost MooseWay will begin and will last for weeks to follow while the bulls fight for mating rights.Ambassador Stargazer will be returning from a La Terre visit in time for the celebration. It will be her daughter, WindDancer's, first Lost MooseWay. "Do not worry, we would not miss this 'Way' and will be starting back shortly." the ambassador told this reporter via commlink, "It is an important time in children's lives, when the moose return to Atsehi Mesa." She also warned, "This is also a dangerous time in the life of a moose and caution should be taken by those who are not familiar with their ways. Visitors are warned not to venture to the marshes below Atsehi without using extreme caution."-=Bird=- Rising Star Senior Reporter Demarian Noble facing charges of resisting arrest Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE03-16 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jun 15 00:18:46 3003 /Enaj, Sivad/ - A Demarian noble by the name of Feymask Sandwalker was arrested today on Sivad after allegedly threatening SHIELD officers with a battle axe.SHIELD officers were summoned to the scene when witnesses reported a Demarian on the Independence Dome landing pad wielding a two-handed axe. When a SHIELD officer tried to arrest the man, however, Sandwalker allegedly swung his axe at constables.Sandwalker is the grandson of Stumppaw Sandwalker, former leader of the Demarian city of Gleaming Star.Sandwalker is now in an Enaj jail cell awaiting trial on charges of illegal posession of a weapon without a permit, resisting arrest and threatening an officer of the peace. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Frogs Reconsidering OATO Posted By: Colchek Article: JUNE03-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Jun 15 18:08:03 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Outrage is high among the Maltarian top brass following Sivad's public announcment regarding Waldheim, in which the Sivadians failed to acknowledge the Maltarian demand that they release Waldheim immediately.A statement released by Admiral Mrr'lato read: "If this is how Sivad intends to treat its allies, then it makes it all the more apparent that our membership in OATO needs reconsideration. Sending their councillors to Waldheim signals to us that they intend to make this occupation permanent, or at least long term. That is unacceptable. Unless Sivad acknowledges this fact, we will have no choice but to withdraw, and deal with the situation ourselves."How Sivad intends to react, or not react, to this statement remains to be seen. Waldheim occupation will be as short as possible -- Sivad Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE03-18 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jun 15 18:26:03 3003 /Enaj, Sivad/ - Sivad's occupation of Waldheim will be as short as possible, said Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf on the SBS programme "Face the Media" this morning."We have said, and we stand by it, that we want nothing more than to set the people of Waldheim on a course toward self-determination," said Waldorf. "But, if I may say, the Waldheimers are very new to the interstellar stage and somewhat naive. They are under Sivadian protection until they are able to stand by themselves."Asked to comment on Maltarian threats to withdraw from OATO over the occupation, Waldorf said, "I hope that our friends in the Maltarian Empire will see this, as we do, as an opportunity to help shepherd a people into a galaxy of new opportunities. Sivad will shortly be seeking the assistance of OATO in its effort to integrate Waldheim into the galactic community, and I hope that the Maltarian Empire will join us in that worthy goal. I know that they believe, as do we, that the OATO alliance is too important to allow to die over this issue."When asked exactly what role OATO might have in the integration of Waldheim, Waldorf said that Ambassador Sir Oliver Jermyn would be meeting with key allies on the subject over the coming days. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ IHO Offering Integration Assistance Posted By: Icarus Article: JUNE03-19 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jun 15 20:56:04 3003 In another recent announcement, Former Sivadian Foreign Minister Yevgeni Sergeytov has offered the assistance of the International Humane Organization to bring Waldheim into the galactic community."Like the Maltarian Empire, we find a long term situation unacceptable. Any further occupation is unacceptable as well, as each day brings with it the reduction of what Sivad claims to be 'Self-determination.'" Sergeytov also went on to explain that the IHO is willing to assist in integrating Waldheim, without military forces. "The nature of a peaceful planet should be met with peaceful incentives, and that is what the IHO intends to provide for Waldheim, a way to integrate into the galactic community without the need to be an unnamed protectorate of Sivad, and with dialog and cooperation."In response to the First Councillor's office on the use of a neutral observer, Sergeytov said, "The lack of neutral observation implies something Sivad does not want us to see is occurring, we only wish to see the Waldheimian people are unharmed by the occupation." Sergeytov plotted against the Sivadian government - File Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE03-20 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jun 16 15:56:11 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - A secret government file obtained by the Sivadian Press says that former Foreign Secretary Yevgeni Sergeytov conspired with then Defence Secretary Cierra Federova in an attempt to overthrow the Sivadian government.The file says that allegations last year that former First Councillor Amanda Vane was trafficking in stolen Parallax weapons were fabricated by Sergeytov in an effort to undermine the government. Sergeytov was also allegedly working with Federova in his then-position as head of the defunct Sivadian Bureau of Investigation and Intelligence to seize power on Sivad.The file recommended that the allegations not be revealed because they might have threatened the stability of the government. First Councillor Neville Chamberlain was not aware of the file when he appointed Sergeytov to his cabinet. But a source in the Foreign Office says that now that Sergeytov is no longer in government, that is no longer a risk.Asked whether Sergeytov's International Humane Organization would be allowed to visit Waldheim, the source said, "Like hell. Sergeytov is a bald-faced opportunist, and you don't even need this file to see that. I don't know what he's planning but we're not going to give him the opportunity. Independent observer? Yeah. Right." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Analysts slam Sivad for 'disgusting' occupation Posted By: Stateroom Article: JUNE03-21 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jun 16 18:17:52 3003 Sivad's continuing occupation of the newly discovered world of Waldheim had been labelled 'disgusting' by Terran political observer Darren Cooper. "It's a disgusting abandonment of moral principles," he said during a recent interview. "Sivad has a great fondness for claiming the high moral ground, yet more and more often it seems that playing for power is the real focus of what's going on."Consider the opening words of the OATO treaty document: 'The Parties to this Treaty reaffirm their desire to live in peace with all peoples and all governments.' Sivad signed up to these words - hell, Sivad /wrote/ these words. Yet it seems that they are not prepared to apply this principle to Waldheim. Sivad was the first to condemn the Nall invasions but barely have the Nall withdrawn their forces when Sivad itself sits in occupation of an independent world. It's astonishing in this day and age that a naval Admiral could make a 'gift' of a newly conquered world to his monarch. These are people, not chocolates!"Mr Cooper isn't alone in his sentiments either. One Sivadian source who declined to be named, was even more scathing. "This is appalling. Councillor Waldorf talks of 'a course towards self-determination' - what self-serving tripe. Waldheim /had/ self-determination, Councillor, until Sivad usurped it! The course back is simple - Sivad must immediately withdraw its forces, restore Waldheim's legitimate government and issue a full, public apology. Any help with 'integration into the Galactic community' should be entirely at the request of the people of Waldheim, not imposed on them by orbiting battleships. Mr Sergeytov has it right and no smear campaign can change that. It is imperative that independent observers be allowed to establish the extent of Sivad's crimes."A collection of Sivadian government officials, past and present, are expected to be visiting Waldheim soon, but as yet no official explanation as to the circumstances surrounding Waldheim's discovery and subsequent occupation has been released.Suzanne Coltrane, reporting freelance.Sivtek Media Enterprises - Sivad's Independent News Service OATO Requests Waldheim Inspection Posted By: Icarus Article: JUNE03-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Jun 16 18:48:54 3003 OATO Secretary General Patricia Danvers announced today that the member worlds of OATO wish to inspect the situation on Waldheim firsthand."OATO in no way supports this action by Sivad," Rev. Danvers said, "We found out about what occured the same way everyone else did, from Admiral Cobb's announcement and news releases from Sivad. We respectfully request that Sivad allow representatives from each of the OATO worlds to have full access to Waldheim and to meet with the people there to discuss what they wish to do."Danvers also indicated that, as of yet, there has been no official contact from Sivad and that she is waiting for Ambassador Jermyn to get in touch with her as Sivad has stated he will. "Twice now I've seen press releases from Sivad indicating that they will meet with their allies, but to date neither La Terre nor the Maltarians have been contacted." The Secretary General has indicated a willingness to cooperate with the Sivadian and Waldheim governments in order to arrange for a peaceful conclusion to the matter. Sergeytov dies in apparent suicide Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE03-23 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jun 16 20:39:38 3003 This morning, during the first shift on Ungstir. Alleged Traitor and Former Foreign Minister Yevgeni Sergeytov was found dead in his hotel room on Ungstir, in what appears to be a case of aphyxiation and poisoning by various amounts of household materials and chemicals.Sergeytov is known to have had family on Earth and Sivad, though no spouse or descendants. They declined to comment on the Minister's death.A file released today alleged that Sergeytov betrayed the Government of Sivad while serving as a high-level civil servant during the premiership of Paul Truffaut. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ BREAKING NEWS:B&W HOSTS HOMICIDE? Posted By: Amanda Article: JUNE03-24 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jun 16 21:39:19 3003 I'm standing in front of the Black and white tavern where all that is known at this hour is that inside a woman lies dead in her own blood, surrounded by shocked patrons and a team of harried shield investigators. More as it becomes available. Amanda Ramlan SBS Conspiracy Theories Rampant? Posted By: Bandit Article: JUNE03-25 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jun 17 09:35:08 3003 Arthur Covington is not used to having attentive ears to his theories. The local Enaj conspiracy finder, Arthur has found more patrons willing to listen to his usual talks in the local coffee house this morning after the latest news."I'm telling you, this Sergeytov thing. Does anyone really believe it's a suicide when the man dies right after he starts making trouble for the government? Or how about Cobb going and taking this Waldheim place right after the King was incapacitated? How convenient is that? And speaking of the King, who's got the reigns of power with him out of the way? Why haven't we heard anything more on his condition? Mark my words, you dig deep enough you'll find it wasn't Specialist Rights folks what shot the King. It was all part of their plan. Councillors, judges, police, the Navy....those little moles are tunneled in everywhere. You ask me, Sergeytov knew too much. He was SBII after all. Maybe he and that Federova weren't trying to overthrow the government. Maybe they were digging out the moles, and the moles didn't like it. Makes you think, eh?"Leaning back in his chair, and enthralling his little crowd, many of them students from the local university, Covington displays all the signs of a man basking in the attention, and in his mind, vindication, provided by recent events. "I've been telling people something was rotten underneath the surface for several years now. It was just a matter of time till some of it floated up into visibility. You just wait and see."Sivtek Media Enterprises - Sivad's independent news source The Case of The Locked Room Posted By: Russkaya Article: JUNE03-26 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Jun 17 10:41:39 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: In a brief statement to the press, Resilience Commissar Korinna Maclaine confirmed the suicide of the Sivadian national, Yevgeni Sergeytov."It was the classic case of the locked room." Fireball Maclaine reported, "At approximately 3AM Ungstir time, Gospadin Sergeytov entered his room at the Metropol Hotel, locked the door, and ingested several variaties of industrial strength drain cleaners. While the cause of death was asphyiation, as he choked on his own vomit, the subsequent autopsy indicated that the destruction of his internal organs from the chemical intake would have prevented any medical ressecitation, even if the body was discovered immediately. The cornoer's report, just completed, indicates no evidence of any of foul play and confirms that Sergeytov took his own life."In keeping with City Block Committe recommendations, Gospadin Sergeytov's remains were cremated and his ashes scattered in the asteroid belt. A corridor rememberance has been inscribed near the intersection of Commercial Cooridors Gray-17 and Brown-25.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Kamir Holdfast Fallen Posted By: Russkaya Article: JUNE03-27 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Jun 18 23:52:54 3003 PARALLAX SPACE, NOCTURN: A representative of the UKT Athena, under the command of Captain David Ransom Porter, reported from their offices on Resilience, Ungstir that the Kamir Tower, the site of the recent opening of the multi-universe Nexus has been successfully demolished."At approximately 7:46 AM UMT, a demoltion team hired by the Athena, under the direction of Mister Joshua Kravos, completed their setting of charges and brought the Tower down," spoke Jerzy Kamminsky of the Athena. "It was determined, in cooperation with the Nall, that it was in the best interest for all that the tower be removed. The demolitions were successful, completely and safely destroying the Kamir facility."-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Explosion Rocks Commercial District Posted By: Russkaya Article: JUNE03-28 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jun 21 18:39:41 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Early this morning a large explosion sent a shudder through Rock, felt from the depths of the Fissure Distict to Rockhoppers Tavern. While the exact circumstances are still being determined, it appears to have been centered at R+D Salvage, a local used parts supplier. City technicians report that a small crater and shaft have been explosivly excavated through several levels of mines, the energy pulsed shaft having burned almost a kilometer into the Rock. Solilopax Cancels LeBeau Bounty Posted By: Marson Article: JUNE03-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun Jun 22 17:22:17 3003 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - Solilopaxillthrixian, Solon of Centauri, has cancelled the bounty on Remy LeBeau. "Effective immediately this bounty is cancelled. However, a reward still exists for the safe return of the chimes. If LeBeau wishes to right his wrongs by returning the chimes, he can expect safe passage on Centauri for the purpose of returning them." ECWI Warning: Ion Storm heading for Earth Posted By: Bahamut Article: JUNE03-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Jun 26 16:07:07 3003 The Echo Cluster Weather Institute of Antimone has issued a Severe Weather Warning for the Earth region of Sol. It is expected that a Level 3 Ion Storm was pass by the planet between the 27th and 29th of this Month. The Ion Storm - being named Set after the Terran Egyptian God of Chaos - was detected at 15:48:10 on the 26th of June just outside the Sol System. It is predicted that the Ion Storm will follow a trajectory that will see it pass by Earth this weekend. It is expected that only vessels and people outside of a Luna Geodome will be mostly affected by the Ionic interference, which may result in a loss of communications, and some power drain to nearby vessels and buildings. Those who are outside of a Geodome are advised to take proper precautions against the Ion Effects, and ensure that any suits worn while the storm passes are sufficiently adapted to handle the draining effects of the storm. They are also advised to make all long-distance communication calls before the storm passes, as these will be disrupted to the point of not working. "Set" is a Level 3 storm, and is not as severe as the Level 5 storm that passed by Antimone last year. >> INN Weather Ambassador Returns Home Posted By: Stargazer Article: JUNE03-31 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Jun 28 12:29:23 3003 =to the Ground Column=-=Corners=- As promised, the ship bearing our Ambassador has returned home for the Lost Mooseway celebrations after spending a causal visit on La Terre with the ex-governor Elianore Freyssinet-Ritter and her family. Returning with her, so the families know and are ready with welcoming, is her baby daughter WindDancer, Red Wolf, TwistingWind, Running Bear, Little Wolf and Does-Not-Sit-Still. For those who may be visiting us at this time, The Lost Mooseway begins this weekend and runs until the first bull Quaquan moose is spotted in the marshes below the Atsehi Mesa. The Riverbend Tribe has prepared for weeks for visitors, the nearby plain is filling with temporary camps. Already teams of young ones are heading for the blinds that have been built to hopefully keep the bulls from charging the watchers.-\\=Bird=//- Rising Star Senior Reporter E!RN: Osiris Orders Anubis Annihilation Posted By: Bahamut Article: JUNE03-32 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Jun 29 14:38:09 3003 With the final passing of the level three ion storm, and the restoration of communications and power levels across the planet, E!RN has learned that the ANUBIS, the antediluvian destroyer that crashed upon Luna some weeks ago, was destroyed by remnant Guardian Fleet forces sometime this morning. Though details surrounding this attack are sketchy, some eye-witnesses have informed E!RN that the remnant Guardian Fleet - also known by the factional name of the Loyalist Eagles of Zion - used the effective sensor blackout caused by the ion storm to launch a surprise attack upon the crash site from a strike cruiser called the OSIRIS, taking advantage of the communications block to ensure that no reinforcements could be called in by the Luna forces to aid in the defense of the site. "It was a no-win situation," stated one officer who witnessed the ordeal, "Until it actually sent down dropships we weren't even sure what it was. Then all these suited up Guardian Fleet soldiers poured out onto the scene, took control of the Anubis, then gave us all chance to clear out before they blew the thing up. Man, I didn't even realise the Zionists were even real until today, let alone the Fleeters under a new name!" Senators and scientists alike have all but branded the attack as an act of war, but a spokesperson for E!RN had a very different side of the story to tell: "This was a legitimate operation against a valid target in a contested sector on Luna. The Lunite terrorists may have had as much right to be there as we were, but we had as much right to destroy the Anubis as they would have done. The allowance of the Anubis to fall into Lunite hands, and then be restored and brought back into active service, was an option that no one in the Zionist command structure would allow, and one I'm sure King Neidermeyer will approve of." <>=- Felicia O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Better the devil you know than the devil you don't. Sivadian banks shut down by search warrant Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE03-33 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jun 29 16:22:20 3003 /Enaj, Sivad/ Enaj's bustling financial services sector was shut down for several hours Sunday as hundreds of SHIELD officers descended upon Montevedo Street South to execute a wide-ranging search warrant.Employees of the banks were sent home early Sunday as Sivad's financial services industry came to a grinding halt. It is not known what the police were looking for; the search warrant has been sealed.Patrick Turner, president of NosilaBank Investments, condemned the move. "This will cost the banking sector on Sivad tens of millions of yojj-sterling at the very least," he said. "We will cooperate fully with the government but we hope they have a good reason for dealing such a blow to the Sivadian economy." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Cargo Train Collides With Dock - Injures Seven Posted By: Bahamut Article: JUNE03-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Jun 30 00:23:09 3003 A head-on collision today between an Ungstiri freight train and the cargo terminal Kaliningrad near Ungstir left three crew members with non-life-threatening injuries, and caused five other dock workers to be treated for minor injuries. Four cars and the main hauler section decoupled on impact in the 8:11 crash, spokesman Daniel Murphy said. The wreckage blocked the way in and out of the Kaliningrad terminal, a major transfer point for freight moving between Ungstir and Sivad, Murphy said, though admitted that while he didn't know how long the clean-up would take, the incident could have been much worse. The derailments were on a twenty-five-car train carrying cargo in shipping containers from Sivad to Ungstir; Those containers typically carry consumer electronics, other consumer goods, and time-sensitive freight such as fruit, vegetables, and parcels. The incident has been blamed on "severe pilot" error. Svyatoslav Vasilevich, captain of the freight train, is said to have been pulled from the wreakage after being found uninjured and in a 'very deep state of sleep'. Several bottles of russkaya were found nearby, along with post-it notes attached to various navigational controls, labelled with old Russian incantations that apparently ward off evil spirits. Vasilevich, when awake for a moment to question all the commotion, apparently commented that he was "very, very, very... very drunk". >> Source: UIS UNGSTIR AMBASSADOR SHOT Posted By: Russkaya Article: JUNE03-35 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Jun 30 13:13:33 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: At approximately 5:30 AM Ungstir Mean Time, Ungstir's ambassador and prominent business woman Ekaterina Innokentevna was shot at close range while on the Resilience City landing field. Miss Innokentevna was overseeing maintenance and repair work on her starship, the UKT Gray Horse, when a lone gunwoman approached her and addressed her. The gunwoman punctuated her words with a pulse pistol bolt. Witnessess, including General Zetral Eturnin of LaTerre, identified the assailant as ungstiri Anastasia "Ace" Rathgard, who was a known companion of Miss Innokentevna, and until this time had served as the Ambassador's bodyguard. "Ace" Rathgard was then seen fleeing the scene, boarding a shuttle bound for LaTerre.The Ambassador, currently recovering in the Ungstiri Health Clinic under the care of Doctor Marlan Ranix, was not available for comment. Nikolai Rathgard, a lieutenant in the Ungstiri Militia and current representative of the Rathgard Family to the Ungstiri Citizen's Committee was obviously disturbed by the news and refused any comment save that the Family had thought "Ace" Rathgard dead, a casualty of the Nall incursion that removed Lord Boromov. -- Talia Rhys, UIS Category:News